Brothers
by Snakey Poo
Summary: Before the accident. Before my storys. I'm working on the sequal.


Tai Racer's Early Years

Tai Racer's Early Years

The Racer Family Rivalry:

"Rex can I go with you please!" Tai asked his brother. Rex was 16, Tai was 11. Rex was about to practice in his racecar Pops built him. Tai was very interested in racing. He entered go-kart races all over the world. His vehicle looked like a scaled down car. It had lots of gadgets used for the go-kart rallies. Rex shook his head. He ran to his car and sped off. Tai got in his go-kart. He chased his brother down the track. Rex had no idea he was being followed. As Rex came up to the turn, he braked and slid around. Tai copied the move. A mysterious racecar got on the track. It was all black with red trim. It followed the cars. Rex saw this car. He flipped his car around and drove backwards. Doing this, he finally saw Tai. He motioned for Tai to activate his periscope. Tai did. The periscope turned to the back. Tai saw the car on his dashboard television screen. When the periscope went back into it's place, Tai swung the car around. He pressed a button and the go-kart sprouted armor. Tai went forward, full blast, into the mysterious car. Rex went over to the seen of the crash. The black car was completely destroyed, while Tai's go-kart was unharmed. Rex got out and grabbed the driver by his suit collars.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Rex boomed. Tai had never heard his brother yell like that before.

"Rex, we could use "Plan B" to get him to talk. But then where would we find 100 yards of rope and a chainsaw?" Tai winked at Rex. Rex turned back to the mysterious man.

"Want us to use "Plan B?"" The man shook his head. "Then TALK!" Rex shook him.

"My name is Riley Lee! Please don't hurt me! I only was doing what I was told! Please!" Rex dropped him.

"Tai bring the Mach 5 here. Were going on a trip." Tai ran into the garage and drove it out to Rex. Rex got in the driver's seat, and he threw Riley in the passenger seat. Tai sat in Rex's lap. Rex gave Tai his laptop.

"Find the Lee's house." Tai started typing. In a matter of minutes, Tai found the Lee's home. Rex started the Mach 5 and sped toward the house. Rex pulled up next to the curb. He grabbed Riley and knocked on the door. A man opened the door.

"Are you Robert Lee?" Rex asked. The man nodded. Rex threw Riley at him.

"Just returning this trash to you." Tai was right behind Rex during this. Mrs. Lee came to the door along with her two sons, Rick and Lonnie. Tai waved and Lonnie waved back. When Rick saw this he punched Lonnie. Tai made the 'come here' finger motion. Rick went outside. He was 12. Rex and the Lee's were fighting and Tai could hear the occasional curse word from Rex. Rick tackled Tai. Tai used his feet like springs: he scrunched them up and kicked Rick so that he flew five feet back. Lonnie had gotten up and went outside to see Tai standing on top of Rick.

"Hi I'm Lonnie." Lonnie said sticking out his hand.

"I'm Tai." The boys shook hands.

"I've seen you race on television. Your groovy." Tai blushed at the complement. Rex grabbed Tai's arm. He lifted Tai into his car. Rex sped toward home.

"Tai, I'm sorry you had to hear that. I promise never to curse again. But, you have to promise me never to talk to a Lee again." Tai looked at Rex like someone had hit him. Rex saw the face.

"What's wrong?"

"Lonnie…he's a Lee… he's my friend…" Tai sniffled.

"What about Rick?" Rex asked. Tai opened his hand.

"What are those?"

"Rick's front teeth. And I'm not talking about his baby teeth." Tai told Rex this with an evil smile. Rex laughed at his brother.

"Okay, you can be friends with Lonnie but none of his family." Rex told Tai as he pulled into the garage.

"Suits me." Tai went to his and Rex's room (they shared) and Rex went to tell Pops what happened. Tai could hear Rex and Pops conversation.

"Pops another one tried to get us today." Rex told Pops in the garage. Rex was leaning on the Mach 5 and Pops was at the table working on a car. He stopped.

"What do you mean _us_?" Pops looked up at Rex.

"Tai followed me in his Go-kart." Pop's face turned red.

"YOU MEAN YOUR BROTHER COULD HAVE BEEN HURT TO?" Pops stood up. The pencil he held broke. Pops and Rex heard a thud. Tai fell off his bed.

"TAI!! COME HERE!" Pops boomed. Tai went to the garage.

"If you're going to eavesdrop you might as well hear it directly. Tai you know very well not to go on the track and Rex, you know that your brother shouldn't have gone with you. Why don't you and Tai go driving? I'll deal with the Lee's." Tai jumped in the Mach 5. Rex got in and drove off. They went to their secret parking spot. It overlooked the entire city. Rex and Tai were sitting on the hood. Rex looked at Tai.

"Tai, do you want to go swimming?" A lake was only a mile away.

"But I don't have my swim suit." Rex opened the trunk, inside were their bathing suits. Tai got his and went behind a tree to change. Rex waited five minutes for Tai. He went over to the tree.

"Come on you can't take that long." He saw Tai's bathing suit and a card. It said: "We have taken you brother. We demand a ransom if you ever want to see your brother alive again!" Rex cursed loudly. He picked up the card and bathing suit and sped home. He told Pops what had happened. Pops was furious. When he looked at the card he yelled. Mom was crying with Speed. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Rex answered. A robotic voice replied.

"_Meet us at the old Mitch Motors warehouse. Bring 20,000 dollars." _The voice hung up. Rex told Pops. Pops gathered up the money and put it in the Mach 5. Rex got in. Before Pops could get in, Rex sped off. The warehouse doors opened, and Rex drove in. He saw Tai being held at gunpoint. Riley Lee was the one holding the gun. Rex also saw that Tai had a big gash on his forehead.

"Where's the money Racer?" Rex opened the truck and threw the money at Riley. Riley, in return, threw Tai at Rex. Tai hit the ground next to Rex. Riley aimed the gun at Tai.

"You both are dead. You know who I am." Riley pulled the trigger. Rex dived in the way. The bullet hit Rex instead of Tai. Tai got up.

"Rex!" He put Rex in the Mach 5. Riley aimed the gun again. Tai got in and pressed control button "D." The cockpit was covered. The bullets bounced off the car. Tai then pressed control button "G." The homing robot came out of the hood. Tai used it to attack Riley. When Riley ran for cover, Tai recorded the video of what happened. The homing robot flew to the Racer house. Tai started the Mach 5. He sped towards the hospital. Rex's brother just saved his life.


End file.
